The Destroyer of Worlds
by GRIM-REAPER9772
Summary: As Reality is threatened, it takes the skills of a elite team of humans and meta-humans to hunt down and kill the group of rogue gods responisible.


First there was the Nothing.

Not a _lack_ of anything, because to imply thatwould mean there was something to compare it to. There was instead a deep emptiness, a kind that is anathema to life. The kind that ate light, was chaotic in the extreme and crushingly cold. Here, nothing could exist; Not a thing lived in this Nothing and even time didn't pass, because it is hard for time to work properly when there is nowhere to pass to, and nowhere to pass from.

Then, The Spark appeared.

There are none who can explain why the Spark came into being, a small and tiny mass of light in an infinity of Nothing. It was the size of an ember and should have been swallowed by it. But its reaction to the Nothing, and its hate for it was incredible in both its ferocity and energy.

It exploded

The explosion of the spark would have been something to behold. The Nothing was pushed back to the furthest recesses of the dimension, its darkness banished by the screaming wall of pure heat and light. Not a thing could resist it and all fled before its radiant light, a new thing in a place consumed by darkness and cold. A bubble formed from the light and spark, and myriad varieties of a new form sprang out of the heart of the explosion.

This was Reality

The nursery where the Nothing of before was absent, it was a stable shelter from the soul destroying ravages of the Nothing outside. It was a perfect place for a new kind of energy to form, the building blocks of everything: Matter

The Universes came into being.

They were a novelty, solid matter in a dimension which was only roiling heat and light. Spilling out of the heart of the old explosion, they were solid platforms for life to develop in, to thrive on. They were the foundation of everything that happened after and are the battlegrounds of every conflict. They were about to play witness to the creation of the first forms of life; The Primal Beings emerging

Creatures of incredible power, The Primal Beings were vestiges of the original explosion from which Reality burst forth. Formed from the waste left over, they were the first created, and by far the most powerful in all of Time. This force descended on the newly formed universes, changing and molding them to suit their own images and plans. They created suns, planets, gas giants. Stupendous works of interstellar art. Though, eons later, two distinct factions emerged. The ones formed from the pure essence of the Spark and fire became peacekeepers, defenders of their part of Reality and everything within. The ones whose creation had been tainted by Nothing however, looked upon their purer brethren with distaste and envy, possessively holding on to their own corner of the multiverse. For The Primal Beings, life didn't even factor in when shaping a Universe, for it did not yet exist. But this state couldn't last. New, less powerful entities were emerging. The stage was set for a cataclysm of epic proportions

The First War

When any sentient being finds something to defend, there will inevitably be something or someone that wants it. The gods with souls of Nothing were conqueror's, attempting to wrest control of Universes from their prior owners. The ones whose hearts were made of the sparks purest light fought back, resisting the efforts of this new darkness bearing down on them. Without the inclusion of mortal proxies, the war was destruction incarnate. Entire Universes were incased in ice or burned away by light and fire. Newly born entities used as cannon fodder to the annihilating energy's flowing out of both sides strong points. Universes destabilized to crash into others. Reality threatening to tear asunder. The mayhem and fighting finally came to a head when the spark, the focal point of both light and dark, was shattered and its fragments spread across the multitude of universes in a final battle between both sides best and brightest. The explosion from this cataclysmic event destroyed and ripped apart the local fabric of the bubble of Reality, causing Nothing to flood through and forming 'The Blister'. The Primal Beings, for their hubris of thinking they could bend the Spark itself to their wills, were destroyed and silenced forever by the soul rending chaos of the Nothing. The few newborns who survived the fighting and the subsequent influx of Nothing however, were not pure light or blackest dark. Their souls were colored a light grey. These survivors had barely made it through the conflagration that had both lit up and blackened their Reality and they were determined to make sure that it never happened again.

And So a Council was formed.

They formed The First Council to the stem the flowing tide of Nothing from The Blister, and to regulate their occupancy of the Universes. The newly formed Council built a huge fortress, the Calmheart, in the hole in Reality, to plug the tide of Nothing. They founded their Council there in concert with the other surviving beings. But some refused to join the Council. They fled to the furthest reaches of Reality, hiding in a swath of Universes, keeping away from the Councils searching eyes. But it was too late, for much of the Nothing had already spread too many of the Universes, bringing something infinitely more chaotic: Life

For The First Council, Life spread alarmingly fast. Colonizing planets in a huge number of Universes, It seemed intent on making every planet and galaxy out there full of it. Watching from the sidelines, as it evolved into every which species, they realized that this new development could be extremely useful. The First Council had had an extremely difficult job settling disputes, as a fight between beings usually involved widespread destruction of their and others Universes. The evolution of Sentient Life was a boon to the Council, who used them as representatives to settle disputes among the beings. They called these new creatures Mortals, and named themselves Gods, after the influencing beings in these creatures primitive Mythology. They used the Mortals like champions in tournaments, and whichever Gods champion became the victor won their argument. These challenges took many forms, from duels to battles to full scale wars to chess matches. Gods often scouted out promising individuals, people who had performed some great deed or service to their world. And the system was working. The Blister was sealed securely by Calmheart and old arguments among Gods were dying down. For the First Council, it was a welcome thought to think that the old insanity of this Reality was fading

But, unknown to the First Council, the Old Gods who fled at its formation are banding together on the fringes of Reality, gathering their legions of Mortal servants and 'others' to achieve some mysterious unknown purpose.

And in the Universal territory belonging to the Mortal race of Human, one particularly paranoid minor god is assembling a team to combat this conceived personal threat. One made up of the best and most dangerous of the species. An elite team made up a variety amount of Individuals including A Rouge physicist, A Person of Mass Destruction, The Electric Man, The Last Spartan, A Phazon corrupted bounty hunter, a dead Scottish captain, a cyborg with a conscience, The Shepard, The Lone Wanderer and a Dragon slayer. They had been under observation for many years now, and as each reaches the height of their talents, He stands ready, to pluck them into the greater Reality. They will have to work as a team, overcome personal issues and petty rivalries, and put their unique skills to good use. Because if they fail to do so…

**We are all dead.**


End file.
